


Chocolates, that is, a symbol of affection

by mutsukisan



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: M/M, Valentines Day Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutsukisan/pseuds/mutsukisan
Summary: Upon receiving fan mailed gifts, Ren remembers an event from a certain holiday.
Relationships: Munakata Ren/Nanase Nozomu
Kudos: 12





	Chocolates, that is, a symbol of affection

"My kiddos~ I have a surprise for you~" Wakatsuki Hinata said as he barged in inside SOARA's living room. 

"Welcome Wakatsuki-sa—what's with that?" Sora asked. Their manager was carrying a huge box. Hinata grinned as he put the box down.

"Guess which is it!"

"Food!" Nozomu raised his hands.

"Uhm… Our old costumes?" Ren guessed.

"Uhhh groceries?" Soushi answered.

"Oh no. Is it books?" Sora asked.

"If Wakatsuki-san brought it to us… is it something from the President?" Mori asked. Hinata huffed at him.

"Mori-kun~ I told you to guess!"

Mori got flustered over the remark. "Ah. I-I'm sorry… then…" Hinata laughed and patted Mori's head (Mori had to lean down). "I'm joking y'all." He grabbed the nearby cutter and opened the box as the members peeked in curiosity.

Hinata opened the box. "Tada! Chocolates and letters from your beloved fans!!!"

"Woah!!!" Soara exclaimed, moreover, Sora and Nozomu were especially excited and dashed towards the box as fast as they could. 

"Are there really some for us?!" They asked.

"Of course there are. You are part of Soara you know." Soushi retorted.

"You never know if this is only a gift for Mori and you!!!" Sora complained. He heard a shuffling and saw Nozomu already arranging the chocolates and letters. "Hey Nozomu why are you—!!!"

Nozomu didn't reply and gave him a letter. Sora read the letter and saw a 'To Sora-san' on the back of the envelope. Tears filled his eyes as he embraced the letter. "I have a fan!!!" He wailed.

"Of course Sora does." Mori chuckled.

The members began separating the gifts with the help of their manager, who brought in two more boxes (Soushi had wondered how Hinata carried all the boxes by himself). When they were done, Sora and Nozomu began to wail at the gifts they received.

"Waaah!" Sora cried as he held some of the gifts in his arms. "I…. received so much!!"

"Me too!!" Nozomu said. "I get food AND letters dedicated for me!! These are for me!!!"

"Aren't the two of you overreacting a bit? We receive these every year you know." Soushi asked. Nozomu and Sora shook their heads.

"Not a bit!" They both replied. "We used to not receive any back in high school." Sora faked a tear, remembering the days when he'd see Soushi and Mori's lockers and desks be filled with chocolate while he only received obligatory ones. While he was grateful, he felt a twinge of jealousy knowing that his friends received love chocolates.

"I want to experience receiving chocolates secretly! Ah, the experience of trying to find out who sent you chocolates full of love!! I wanted to experience that!" Sora continued.

Nozomu was listening to Sora when he remembered something. "Ah!" He exclaimed. "I received something like that before!!" He said proudly.

The rest of Soara looked at him with surprise.

"You??? Nozomu??? You??" Sora asked which the bassist nodded to.

"But I don't remember you ever bragging that to me!" Sora exclaimed.

"It was before I met Sora, Sou-paizen, and Mori-senpai." Nozomu said. "I didn't receive any more after though."

"They must've realized that you aren't date-able." Soushi teased. Nozomu huffed.

"I mean you're right but you shouldn't say it Sou-senpai!!" He whined and hit Soushi lightly.

Meanwhile, Ren, who was quietly listening to their conversation, looked away, silently nibbling a bar of chocolate. He tried not to look nervous at the reminder of the chocolates Nozomu received back then. Because for all they know, Ren knows who the sender is, after all, he was with Nozomu that day.

-

_It was a cold day, the snow started falling before classes started. As such, students would watch the snow outside the window of their classrooms, some would even go out to play._

_"Woah!" Nozomu exclaimed. "Look Ren! The snow looks so pretty!!" He said enthusiastically. Ren watched the snow as well, silently agreeing with Nozomu._

_"It's nice to go out for a walk at night with the weather like this, especially at the park!" Nozomu continued._

_Ren breathed on the palm of his hands and rubbed it together for warmth. "In this cold? Why would you do that?"_

_"I have nothing to do at home anyway." Nozomu pouted._

_"Do your homework."_

_"You make me do my homework before we go home. I like doing my homework with you." Nozomu said and flashed a smile at Ren, who looked away, his face slightly flushing at the remark._

_"That reminds me." Nozomu spoke again. "Valentine's day is coming up. Do you have a plan for the day?"_

_"Huh? No… I didn't even think of that."_

_"Oh yeah, you don't have anyone you like then?" Nozomu asked. Ren stared at him before muttering something._

_".... I don't."_

_"I feel like you are still gonna receive chocolates though!"_

_"Eh, why?"_

_"Ehhh~ Ren is suuuuper popular in our class. I'm sure you'll get lots."_

_Ren looked at him in confusion. "Why would I be popular?"_

_"Cause Ren is cool and amazing and strong and smart and cute!" Nozomu replied confidently. Ren felt the blood rush to his face as he covered it with his scarf. Nozomu laughed at the sight._

_"You're blushing! See, you're cute when you do that!"_

_"I… I don't think I'm cute. Wait. No. I am not cute." Ren denied._

_"Ehhh, I still think you are though~" Nozomu teased him. Seeing that his face won't stop blushing with the teasing, Ren tried to change the subject._

_"Enough about me! What do you plan on that day then!"_

_Nozomu put a hand on his chin, thinking for a bit. "Hmmm… I won't receive chocolates like you do… I dunno really."_

_Ren gave him a deadpanned look. "And you were asking for my plans?"_

_"I'm just curious!"_

_"I'll just go home and read. No need for complicated matters." Ren said. Nozomu looked at him and nodded, his face looked slightly down._

_"... It would be nice to have company for once that day though." Nozomu muttered. Ren looked at him with worry, although before he could talk, Nozomu quickly shifted to a bright mood._

_"I'll give you chocolates though! So make sure you give me some!" He said._

_"Nozomu—"_

_(RIIIIIIIIING)_

_Ren couldn't finish his sentence as the bell rang which meant it was time for class. Nozomu quickly ran to his desk, sitting on the chair. Ren looked at him and sat on his respective chair too. He thought about Nozomu's words and quickly had something planned out. Ren smiled. It's embarrassing but this is for a friend he cared for, after all._

\- 

Ren ate the bar in one bite out of embarrassment for remembering that day once again. 

As it was already night, the band put their chocolates in the cupboards, some hastily writing 'Do Not Touch' on a paper and sticking it. Ren returned to his room with the letters and prepared to study, though the memory of that one particular Valentine's day still rang in his mind.

-

_"Ren, what are you doing?" Ren stopped mixing and looked at his mother who was surprised seeing him in the kitchen in the middle of the night. Ren became flustered and almost dropped the bowl._

_"I… I'm making chocolates." Ren stammered. His mother looked at him with curiosity and peeked on his process. She grabbed the bowl and began mixing herself._

_"You shouldn't stop mixing this because it'll turn hard fast Ren." She said. "Can you pick up the thermometer by the drawer from your left?"_

_Ren paused in confusion before proceeding to do what he was told to do. "Uhm… why are you helping me, mother?"_

_His mother smiled. "It's rare to see you sneaking something like this. This must be for someone special huh?"_

_Her son blushed. "I-it's not like that!" Ren denied. "I… I am just trying to cheer up s… someone!"_

_"That person must be really loved by you if you are putting so much effort for them." She replied. "Do you mind if you tell me who this is for?" She asked._

_Ren looked down, the blush on his face growing._

_".... Nozomu…" He muttered. His mother paused for a bit, then continued mixing. She has heard a lot from this 'Nozomu' her son spoke of. Though she knows that the person must be a boy, and it's someone Ren is making a chocolate for, she let it slide as she is happy for Ren having a friend he feels comfortable enough to tell her about._

_"Make sure to bring him over someday, ok? I would like to meet him." She said, patting her son's head. Ren smiled softly._

_"Promise."_

-

Ren covered his face again. He doesn't know why he keeps remembering everything. It made sense now why was his mother so doting of Nozomu when he first came over their house. She knew something was up. He groaned in frustration.

-

_Ren was feeling really sleepy that day. However, that sleepiness was blocked from nervousness because he was hoping that no one saw him put the chocolates in Nozomu's locker. So that he wouldn't be suspicious, he brought another chocolate to give to Nozomu._

_"REEEEEN!! Good morning!"_

_"Good morning Nozom—hmff?!?!" Ren couldn't finish his sentence as Nozomu tackled him with a hug. Though that was to be expected, the occasion for today made him extremely nervous and embarrassed, especially when this particular hug was a bit longer than usual._

_"W… what is it?" Ren muffled on Nozomu's jacket. Nozomu let go of him (much to Ren's dismay though he won't admit that) and showed him the package that Ren left in his locker. His eyes were sparkling as he gripped on the package tightly._

_"Look!!! I got this!!! I really got this!!!" Nozomu said excitedly._

_Ren did his best to act surprised. "Really? Congratulations Nozomu." He smiled. "Who sent you that?"_

_Nozomu looked around the package and shrugged. "I dunno. There's no name here. I wish they'd put their name though."_

_Ren stared at him. "What would you do if you knew who sent it?"_

_"Of course I wanna thank them!!! And give them a treat too! Or we could go on a date! I wanna give them lots of love for this one!! I'm really happy!"_

_Ren's face blushed at the words. He cursed himself for imagining him and Nozomu in that position and for actually liking the image that came with it. Wanting to not be noticed, he brought out the other chocolates he prepared for Nozomu._

_"Here Nozomu…" He handed him. "You said you want some chocolates right? I have some for you."_

_Nozomu accepted the chocolates with a bright smile on his face. "Thanks Ren!!" He said as he gave Ren another hug. After he let go, he also brought out a box of chocolates. "I bought chocolates for you too!"_

_Ren accepted the chocolates, trying his best not to look too pleased. "T… thanks."_

_"Let's go hang out after classes! I saw this delicious looking cafe on my way here! I have coupons too!" Nozomu invited._

_"Alright. Let's go there later."_

_The two of them proceeded to go inside their classroom as they handed out other chocolates prepared by their classmates. Ren sat down on his chair and stared at the chocolates Nozomu gave him._

_"Woah, Munakata, who gave you that?"_

_Ren jolted at the voice and looked over. It was Tanaka, a classmate that Ren felt comfortable with talking._

_"Oh… this? It's from Nozomu."_

_Tanaka stared at it for a moment before nodding. "I see." He said before leaving to go to Nozomu. Ren shrugged at the odd behavior and brought out a book and began reading, not hearing Tanaka telling Nozomu, 'Hey Nanase! How come Munakata's chocolates are high quality and expensive while ours are cheap!! You are too biased!'_

-

"Ren?"

Ren snapped out of his daydreaming when he heard someone's voice which was accompanied by a couple of knocks on his room's door. He stood up to open the door to see the subject of his recent daydreams. Nozomu smiled at him. Ren, still dazed, blushed at the sight of his best friend. He pretended to appear calm as he asked.

"What is it, Nozomu?"

Nozomu raised a cup he was holding. "I made you hot chocolate~ You're studying right? Can I come in?"

Ren nodded and moved to fix his bed and let Nozomu sit there. His friend handed him the cup which he eagerly accepted.

The two of them sat in silence as they drank the hot chocolate. For reasons he can't tell, he felt tense at the atmosphere. Considering that he is with his best friend who he is comfortable with the most and also cared about the most and maybe love—

"Uugk—" Ren choked on his drink and blushed at his own thoughts. Nozomu put down his cup and worriedly went over to Ren to pat his back.

"Are ya ok?" He asked. Ren nodded and took deep breaths. "Yeah…. sorry about that."

"What was that about?" 

Ren averted his eyes. "I uhhh… was lost in thoughts?"

Nozomu looked at him curiously. "Oh?"

"It's just… you're unusually quiet."

"Oh." Nozomu scratched the back of his head. "I was just thinking about my timing…" He muttered to which Ren unfortunately heard.

"Timing?"

The taller paused and looked at Ren. Ren looked at him with confusion. "What is it?"

"W… well… i… I uhhhh… uhhhh.. Aarghhh dammit ok!" Nozomu yelled and reached for his pocket. He then held Ren's hand and Ren felt something rectangular and saw a small box of chocolate.

"Chocolate again?" Ren asked, slightly laughing. Nozomu pouted. "I gave a lot of thoughts to that ya know!" He whined.

"Haha… I know, I know. Can I open it?" Ren asked, smiling at the thought of Nozomu having the time to give him chocolate. Nozomu became flustered as he tried to stop Ren.

"Do that when I come out of your room!"

"Why?" Ren asked in confusion.

"Just coz!"

"I don't understand you." Ren shook his head and put the chocolate on top of his desk. Nozomu sighed in relief.

"Okkaay, I'll leave now!" He said as he took his cup and headed for the door.

"Alright. Goodnight Nozomu." Ren said, smiling. Nozomu didn't reply and only stared at him. The staring became intense that Ren avoided his gaze.

"Wh… What is it—" Ren didn't finish his sentence and felt a pair of arms embrace him. 

It was a strong hug at first, which became gentler as he felt Nozomu's arms on his lower back, squeezing him against Nozomu tightly, but gently. Ren felt flustered at the sudden move but made no effort to stop it. He felt Nozomu bury his face on his shoulder, saying nothing. It was a rare tender hug which rarely came from his best friend. Nozomu has always been affectionate, always clinging to him whenever he can, however, this kind of affection was making Ren's heart go faster. He couldn't say anything and moved his arms, reaching for Nozomu's back and returning the hug.

 _'I love you.'_ It was a soft voice inside Ren's heart which he tried to express in the long hug he is sharing with his friend.

Much to his dismay, Nozomu broke the hug. He held Ren's shoulders, giving him a soft smile. Ren just stared at him, his face red from the hug.

However, he didn't expect Nozomu's words.

"About the chocolates I found in my locker before… Thanks about that Ren. I really treasure that gift even now. Happy Valentines day."

**Author's Note:**

> haha what if i left this as a cliffhanger..... unless?
> 
> may or may not write a white day continuation and pray for ren's heart as he is baby in love


End file.
